¿Un brujo bueno?
by pasivagresiva
Summary: "Papá dice que eres malo. Que eres pájaro de mal agüero" / One shot enmarcado en la Semana Angst BokuAka, donde Keiji es un niño de nueve años, hijo de campesinos y Kotaro, un brujo que sólo cumple con su labor designada.


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer este one shot. Como verán, está enmarcado en la Semana Angst BokuAka, algo de lo que, aun cuando siento que este género no me va muy bien, no quise quedarme afuera. Sobre todo sabiendo que hay unas cuantas personas que disfrutan de mis escritos y me han animado para participar de esto. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ellos

Y antes de que se queden colgados a medida que avanzan con la historia, quisiera tratar algunos puntos:

En primer lugar, este AU está ambientado en la Isla Grande de Chiloé, un lugar sumamente rico en cuanto a cultura, mitología y leyendas. Entre broma y broma una vez hablando con una amiga salió la idea de asociar los equipos de Haikyuu! con animales de Chile, y a Fukurodani les di el tucúquere o búho magallánico. Es un animal que vive a lo largo de nuestro territorio, pero se concentra en zonas como bosques o quebradas. Lo curioso es que se parece bastante al búho cornudo en el cual la apariencia de Bokuto está basada (también tiene esas plumas paradas en la cabeza y ojos amarillos). Sin embargo, lo más importante es que está asociado a una criatura mitológica llamada "raiquén". El raiquén es un pájaro de mal agüero en la cultura chilota, cuya presencia se asocia a un presagio de muerte. Por lo mismo, es que muchas personas a lo largo de la historia, los han cazado para protegerse de ellos y lo que consigo traen.

No soy oriunda de Chiloé, pero siempre me ha atraído bastante la mitología y cultura de los pueblos del sur y extremo sur de mi país. Por lo que espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con mi creación. De verdad lo hago con mucho respeto por el pueblo chilote y su vasta riqueza en tantos aspectos.

También quisiera rogar encarecidamente que, por favor, no le quiten la inocencia a este fic. Si bien tiene como personajes principales a Bokuto y Akaashi, estos de ninguna manera estarán involucrados de forma amorosa. La diferencia de edad entre ambos en este escrito es abismal, por lo que ruego que no vean este fic con otros ojos. Espero puedan entenderlo

Sin nada más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten ¡y me dejen un comentario para saber que les pareció!

* * *

 **¿Un brujo... bueno?**

El niño recorría el bosque caída la noche. Llevaba ropas hechas de lana y cuero de los mismos animales que su familia poseía. Sus ojos claros eran la única porción de piel pálida que asomaba entre las prendas confeccionadas por su propia madre, pues tenía el resto de su cara y cabeza cubiertos por una gruesa bufanda y un gorro adornado con un pompón en la copa del mismo.

Tenía nueve años, y lo más probable es que para cualquier persona, el hecho de que el chico deambulara solo por aquel lugar, resultaría verdaderamente peligroso. Pero la gente de la zona pensaba distinto. El infante de cabellos azabaches y desordenados estaba acostumbrado a realizar labores como la recolección de leña, setas y frutos. Y, precisamente, se encontraba haciendo lo primero.

Era obediente y tranquilo, quizás demasiado para su edad. Tal vez porque en la pequeña aldea donde residía no había niños, además de él, con los que jugar; viéndose obligado a convertirse en un adulto más. Pero tal parecía no importarle demasiado. Todos los mayores, y sobre todo, los ancianos de la aldea le tenían bastante cariño y lo llenaban de elogios y hasta regalos cuando le veían ayudando a su padre con los animales, o solo, cargando sacos con el botín que acaparaba entre árboles, frío y neblina.

Había sido un día particularmente helado. Pleno invierno en la isla y no había que ser experto para darse cuenta de que la temperatura marcaba en negativo. Por esto mismo, su madre le había pedido ir por más leña para la chimenea que había en casa. Era uno de los pocos lujos que la familia tenía, alejados de la tecnología y la frivolidad de la vida en ciudad.

Todo iba como de costumbre. El silencio le rodeaba como un abrazo de la naturaleza, sólo interrumpido por el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies envueltos en calcetines de lana y el único par de botas que poseía. También podía escuchar a la lejanía, y de forma intermitente, el mugir de las vacas.

Pero de pronto, un sonido le hizo dar un respingo. Se enderezó de golpe, con un par de troncos en sus brazos. Sólo los habitantes de aquel mágico y milenario bosque de arrayanes y coihues saben de las criaturas que en él habitan. Por lo mismo es que el padre del chico se había encargado de advertirle de siempre estar atento a sus cinco sentidos cuando se adentrara en las profundidades de la isla. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo cuando se mantuvo en silencio para poder prestar más atención a aquel particular sonido que al menos él, nunca había escuchado antes.

Se sentía observado, pero por más que volteó su cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca de él, la sensación no se fue. Y peor aún, se intensificó cuando volvió a escuchar ese sonido que se asemejaba mucho a una risa. Sin embargo, no se oía humana. Debía ser algún animal o bestia.

Abrazó la madera contra su pecho y regresó en silencio hacia su casa, a la espera de grabarse la onomatopeya que había escuchado y preguntarle a su padre a quién podría pertenecer.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su padre le contó sobre "Raiquén", un ave de ojos amarillos y plumaje oscuro que desembocaba sobre su cabeza, en una especie de cuernos puntiagudos, dándole una apariencia demoniaca que se complementaba muy bien con ese canto malévolo que el chico había oído mientras recogía leña. El hombre mayor le pidió que tuviera particular cuidado con ese animal, pues su presencia en el tejado y los alrededores de cualquier vivienda, traerían la muerte a cualquier miembro de la familia que se encontrara ligeramente enfermo. El niño pensó inmediatamente en su abuela, una mujer que bordeaba los ochenta años y que caminaba a paso torpe y lento debido a los dolores que aquejaban sus articulaciones. Asintió obediente y ayudó a su madre con la chimenea, para luego preparar un té de hierbas que llevó a la anciana de la familia.

El chiquillo se fue a acostar con su pequeña cabeza llena de fantasías e ideas de cómo podría ser aquella criatura que tuvo tan cerca suyo. Por mucho que le hubiese quedado más que claro lo peligrosa que era, no podía contra su curiosidad de niño. Tal vez mañana por la mañana podría ir a por hierbas y setas para el almuerzo.

Al día siguiente, se despertó y vistió con una rapidez que sorprendió a su madre, quien no estaba acostumbrada a que el chico revoloteara con tanto ánimo desde tan temprano. Le vio salir por la puerta principal de la casa con su saco que usaba para recolección, soltando un "nos vemos más tarde" bastante apresurado.

El niño no vio nada hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando su madre le llamó desde el jardín para que volviera a casa a almorzar. El pequeño rodó los ojos resignado y decepcionado. Tal vez Raiquén era otro de esos tontos mitos que su padre le contaba para que no saliera pasada la medianoche ni se adentrara tanto en los árboles.

No obstante, cuando todos en casa se encontraban dormidos, volvió a salir y sin permiso, sólo acompañado de un bolsito de cuero que usaba cruzado y que adentro contenía su resortera y la mitad de un pan que había quedado de la hora del té. Estaba tan ensimismado en desenmascarar a la bestia que supuestamente se escondía en la oscuridad, que ni siquiera tomó la precaución de trazar una ruta de regreso a casa. Por lo que de un momento a otro, llegó a un punto en que se le aceleró el corazón al percatarse de que ya no sabía dónde estaba. El paisaje era mucho más tenebroso que de costumbre y definitivamente, no sobreviviría demasiado en la intemperie y con un miserable trozo de pan. Y como si fuera poco, aquel perverso ruido volvió a resonar en los oídos del azabache.

Apretó la correa del bolso contra su pecho. Sintió un extraño peso sobre todo su cuerpo. Era como si la sensación de antes de ser observado, se hubiese transformado en plomo sobre sus hombros.

Una vez más, la risa. Esta vez identificó de dónde provenía, así que instintivamente subió la mirada a una rama de árbol torcida que se extendía sobre su cabeza. En ella había una figura tan negra como la noche, pero que se diferenciaba del entorno por sus movimientos tétricos y dignos de un monstruo de las peores pesadillas de cualquier ser humano. El monstruo abrió los ojos de una sola vez, y el niño pudo sentir cómo este le observaba con mirada depredadora, dispuesto a tirársele encima y comer sus entrañas. No siendo suficiente con eso, le vio girar su cabeza cornuda. Esto último hizo que el chico gritara y se echara a correr despavorido por el bosque, sin rumbo definido. _Era Raiquén, el ave de la que su padre le había hablado_. Era real y por curioso sería asesinado por ella.

Estaba aterrado, sobre todo cuando sintió que el animal comenzó a perseguirlo mientras reía y batía sus alas sonoramente. Una gruesa raíz en el camino hizo que el niño se tropezara, rasguñándose la mejilla contra una roca. Se incorporó como pudo, apoyándose en las rasmilladas palmas de sus manos y observando con horror cómo el pájaro comenzaba a tomar forma humana. Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera le salía la voz para pedir ayuda.

Un humano se había erigido frente a él, uno con apariencia adulta y de cabellos platinados y peinados al igual que el búho que hace segundos lo había perseguido por varios metros. El hombre, quien en un principio se veía algo comprimido, comenzó a estirar sus hombros hacia atrás, formando una imponente figura, vestido en un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y unas botas que se veían tan pesadas que el niño pensó que con un solo pisotón, podrían romperle el cráneo. Tragó pesado e intercambió miradas con el otro.

— Disculpa si te asusté, no era mi intención.

El hombre de cabello puntiagudo le tendió una mano al chico para que pudiera ponerse de pie, pero esto hizo que se alejara más de él, arrastrando su cuerpo con ayuda de sus manos y pies. El mayor lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva. No es como que los humanos estuviesen acostumbrados a ver una transformación de ese tipo a diario... ¿O sí?

— No voy a hacerte daño —le mostró ambas palmas, para que viese que no llevaba armas ni ningún tipo de aparataje que pudiera resultar nocivo o letal para el pequeño.

El chico seguía temblando y respirando con rapidez debido al susto que se llevó. Si quería hacer que confiara en él, mínimo tenía que presentarse. O al menos así es cómo había visto que lo hacían normalmente los humanos. Se fijó que las rodillas y mejilla del menor estaban heridas por haber huido de él.

— Me llamo Kōtarō ¿tú? —se frotó las manos por un par de segundos y luego rodeó con ellas la rodilla malherida del niño, provocando que se formara una especie de luz dorada, muy parecida al color de sus ojos, entre sus manos y la pierna del otro.

La boca del niño se abrió en una letra 'o' mientras veía cómo el hombre curaba sus llagas. Al apagarse la luz, su pierna estaba intacta. Tal y como antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó confundido, pues no había forma de que ese tipo fuera un humano común y corriente.

— Ya te dije mi nombre —frunció el ceño y respondió algo cabreado. Le molestaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces porque no le ponían atención— Me llamo Kō...

— ¡Eso ya lo oí! —soltó aun temblando— Me refiero a qué rayos eres... Un humano no puede curar heridas así como si nada.

— Ah, pues... —se rascó la nuca algo halagado— Eso es porque soy brujo.

El niño abrió una vez más los ojos tan grandes como la luna llena que los alumbraba. La leyenda de Raiquén contaba que el búho era en realidad un brujo que tomaba esa forma para pasar desapercibido en el pueblo donde habitaba y así poder llevar a cabo todas sus fechorías. Como por ejemplo, dar muerte a un miembro de la familia dueña de la casa dónde el ave posase sus garras.

— Me llamo Keiji.

Kōtarō le regaló una sonrisa cuando vio que su estudio de los demás humanos, había valido la pena. El chico estaba poco a poco entrando en confianza con él.

— Es un muy bonito nombre —se acercó un poco más al chico, pero este, una vez más, se alejó— No temas... Tienes un corte en la mejilla.

Keiji se llevó la mano a la zona indicada para luego mirar sus dedos que habían quedado manchadas con un poco de sangre. Bajó la vista un poco avergonzado de su torpeza y cobardía. Dejó que el mayor sanara el pequeño corte que se había hecho bajo su ojo derecho y luego se puso de pie como si nada le hubiese pasado. Ni siquiera sentía la piel resentida.

— Como nuevo, eh —se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose orgulloso por sus habilidades curativas.

El más bajo le miró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, que Kōtarō pudo percibir gracias a su aguda visión. El chico tenía mirada triste y no sabía por qué. Tampoco le dio mayor importancia. Pero algo se apretó en su pecho cuando escuchó un tímido y tartamudo "Gracias" de parte del pequeño, como si aquello confirmara lo que observó en esos ojos verdes. Ojos melancólicos, y que le daban al mayor la sensación de que ya antes los había visto en alguna parte.

— No es nada. No podía dejarte así después de tremendo susto que te di —soltó una pequeña risa y luego se agachó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para poder quedar a la altura del menor.

Keiji tenía la costumbre de juguetear con sus dedos cada vez que se encontraba nervioso por algo. Lo hacía cuando su madre le regañaba o cuando quería pedir permiso para ir en bicicleta a otros lugares de la isla. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, se estiraba los dedos unos con los otros y Kōtarō se fijó en eso, volviendo esa sensación de ternura por el chico. No obstante, esta fue interrumpida por un sonoro ruido proveniente del estómago del brujo, quién se puso tan rojo como un copihue. Estaba a punto de deshacerse en disculpas cuando vio como por primera vez, el niño soltó una pequeña y fresca risa que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo al mayor.

— Lo siento. No soy muy bueno buscando comida y no pienso comer ratas... ¡Asco! —hizo una mueca de desagrado que provocó otra risa en el contrario.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsito y con una pequeña sonrisa aun en el rostro, Keiji encontró el trozo de pan que había llevado para comer en su osada expedición. Se lo tendió al más alto y este lo tomó con la devoción de quien recibe un tesoro en sus manos. Lo cual no duró demasiado, pues se tragó el bocadillo en tiempo récord.

— ¡Gracias! Moría de hambre.

— Lo hice yo y mamá —contestó tímidamente, feliz de que el brujo disfrutase de su ofrenda. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que curase sus heridas y no se lo comiera, como había creído que haría en un principio.

El más alto se mostró admirado por la habilidad del pequeño y se lo hizo saber. Más que mal, él con suerte podía poner a hervir agua para prepararse un té, mientras que un chiquillo de menos de diez años ya podía hornear pan. Kōtarō llenó de halagos a Keiji durante todo el camino a casa, que por supuesto, el primero al conocer tan bien aquel bosque, supo indicarle cómo llegar sin mayor problema. Resultó ser que no estaban tan lejos de la ruta que los llevaba a la pequeña aldea del azabache, sino que este había caminado en círculos todo el tiempo. Esto hizo que el chico se diera un manotazo en la cara mientras gruñía. El mayor soltó una poco disimulada carcajada, idéntica a la risa que emitía como búho. Keiji sintió un escalofrío y se quedó pasmado por un momento, mirándolo con miedo. Kōtarō volvió a disculparse, pero no podía hacer nada con su risa. El pacto de transformarse en un ave, incluía esa fea risa de búho.

Se despidieron ambos con la esperanza de volver a toparse pronto. Kōtarō debía mantenerse a salvo en ese bosque por las noches, de lo contrario, si algún aldeano lo veía merodeando por las residencias de los habitantes, probablemente lo perseguirían para apedrearlo. Y Keiji, por su parte, siempre iba por frutos y hierbas. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una razón extra para aventurarse en aquella poca concurrida zona.

Los días avanzaban, al igual que el frío y la lluvia en invierno. Le habían prohibido a Keiji salir de casa para evitar que se resfriara. Tenían suficiente comida para abastecerse por varios días hasta que dejase de precipitar.

Una tarde, estaban Keiji, su madre y abuela tomando el té cuando llegó el hombre de la familia, quien se quitó el impermeable con capucha y lo colgó a un lado de la puerta. Venía de hablar con uno de sus vecinos amigos, quien le informó que habían avistado un tucúquere en los alrededores del pueblo hace un par de días. Lo habían corrido a piedrazos y no supieron más de él, pues huyó hacia el bosque. El padre de Keiji volvió a insistir en lo importante que era mantenerlos alejados de las casas. Que eran criaturas diabólicas que solo traían cosas terribles a quienes se topaban con ellos.

Al niño se le apretó el pecho. Ya se encontraba preocupado por el brujo desde que las lluvias aumentaron, pues le dificultaría la búsqueda de alimentos –que en sí, ya era una proeza para el adulto–. Pero ahora, los aldeanos le habían visto y habían intentado correrle con piedras. Trató de hacerse el desentendido con el tema, mientras bebía su taza de té e ignoraba la mirada que su padre había clavado sobre él.

— Keiji, si vuelves a ver a ese monstruo, debes decírnoslo. Nada es más importante que cuidarnos entre los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo.

— Tal vez no sea un búho malo... —respondió comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos. Sabía que su padre le reprendería por desafiar sus palabras y creencias.

— No hemos prosperado en estas tierras por hacer caso omiso a las enseñanzas de nuestros ancestros —dijo severo, sentándose a la mesa mientras su esposa le dejaba una taza de té frente a él para que abrigase el cuerpo— Y no será mi hijo quien ose cuestionar a los adultos y ancianos de la aldea ¿Está claro?

El pequeño moreno asintió con la cabeza gacha. Su padre no le prohibió continuar yendo al bosque, pues siempre volvía con provisiones para el hogar y además, ya había sido suficientemente claro como para que no se le ocurriera ocultar que había vuelto a ver al pajarraco en aquel lugar.

Al día siguiente, Keiji llenó su bolso y parte del saco de recolección con frutas, pan y setas, con la esperanza de hallar a Kōtarō aun en el bosque después de la tormenta que había azotado a la isla. También se llevó una botella de leche, recién ordeñada esa mañana de las vacas de la familia.

Siguió la ruta a memoria. El escenario era muy distinto de día que de noche, luciendo mucho más amigable que la última vez que estuvo allí. Deambuló alrededor de cinco minutos tratando de encontrar al brujo mientras lo llamaba por el nombre con el que se había presentado. Hasta que de un momento a otro, escuchó el ulular de la forma animal del mismo. Se volteó y vio al búho en el suelo, camuflándose entre los troncos caídos por una que otra tala de los mismos vecinos de alrededor. El búho giró la cabeza en ciento ochenta grados, tal como la última vez que lo vio sobre la rama de ese árbol, haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara con susto. En ese instante, el pájaro se transformó en humano, riendo a carcajadas por la cara que el chico aún mantenía en su rostro.

— ¡Tu cara es graciosa! —carcajeó, haciendo que Keiji volviese a sentir ese escalofrío en toda su columna. La risa del mayor era verdaderamente tétrica.

— ¿No puedes hacer eso como humano, verdad?

— No, porque mi cuello se torcería hasta el punto de cortar mis vías respiratorias —posó el borde de la palma de su mano junto a su boca, y se acercó al menor, como tratando de contarle un secreto— Ya lo intenté y otro brujo tuvo que revivirme —susurró, generando esa tímida risa en el más bajo.

El saco que Keiji llevaba consigo, fue vaciado por su mismo dueño, quien compartió con Kōtarō todo el botín en él había. El brujo tuvo que secarse las lágrimas y sorberse los mocos ante aquel noble gesto. Le dio un abrazo, lloriqueando por lo horrible que la había pasado en los últimos días, sin comida, y siendo ahuyentado a punta de piedras a mano limpia y también con resorteras. Aquello hizo sentir culpa al de ojos verdes, quien en su primera expedición en las profundidades del bosque, llevó consigo una resortera para protegerse. Luego de ese día, la tiró.

— Papá dice que eres malo. Que eres pájaro de mal agüero.

Las súbitas palabras del pequeño, hicieron que el brujo se apartara del abrazo que mantuvieron por unos segundos. Lo miró serio, dispuesto a defenderse con uñas y garras si es que ese niño significaba un peligro para él y los de su especie. Pero ahí estaba Keiji nuevamente con sus ojos tristes y dedos inquietos. No había una gota de maldad en ese pequeño humano. Kōtarō lanzó un pesado suspiro y se puso de pie, sentándose un poco más lejos del chico, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

— Han malentendido nuestra labor —comenzó a explicar mientras tomaba tierra húmeda con una de sus grandes manos y la dejaba caer poco a poco, de vuelta al suelo— Todos cumplimos nuestro ciclo en esta tierra, y es mi deber dar aviso a los familiares de las personas que están próximas a morir —lo miró con una sonrisa fingida— De otra manera, no tendrían como despedirse correctamente entre ellos.

La típica expresión sonriente del hombre de cabellos grises se había vuelto en un gesto mucho más amargo y apesadumbrado. El niño pudo darse cuenta de que Kōtarō no era un brujo malo. De hecho, lo había sabido desde un principio, sólo que siempre le generó conflicto la idea de que en su forma animal deambulara de techo en techo sembrando la muerte de los seres queridos de varias familias. Ahora veía que no lo hacía por gusto. Y en su cabeza infantil, por fin pudo comprender cuan loable era el trabajo del brujo.

Ese día, Kōtarō se dedicó a contarle al niño sobre varios secretos de los brujos que habían habitado por siglos las tierras de aquella isla, con la condición de que jamás divulgara sus palabras con otras personas. Confiaba en Keiji. Sabía que sería incapaz de engañarle, podía verlo en sus ojos. No obstante, le hizo jurar que guardaría silencio, como una promesa entre ambos. El pequeño estuvo de acuerdo.

El hombre de cabellos grises se arrodilló y le dijo al chico que se subiera a sus hombros. La historia sería más divertida si se la relataba en movimiento y permitiendo que el niño conociera partes del bosque que probablemente, nunca había visto. Por supuesto, hubo pasajes de su propia historia que el brujo prefirió omitir, pues podían ser demasiado chocantes para alguien tan joven como lo era el niño de cabellos negros y ondulados. Pero al menos, pudo darle pequeñas demostraciones de su poder como cuando curó la pata de una liebre que había quedado atrapada en una trampa metálica. El pequeño animal salió arrancando apenas comprobó el bienestar de su saltarina extremidad, mientras Keiji aplaudía asombrado y se abrazó a la cabeza del adulto, quien no daba más de la felicidad que sentía. El niño de ojos tristes por fin lucía alegre, y todo había sido gracias a sencillas demostraciones de magia y una que otra payasada mientras jugaban a las escondidas y al pillar en el bosque. En más de una ocasión, el mayor se tropezó por escapar de las cortas, pero rápidas piernas de Keiji. De seguro el chico sería muy hábil si practicara algún deporte que involucrara correr.

Suelen decir que el día se pasa rápido cuando la pasas bien, y para el brujo y el niño fue así. Kōtarō no recordaba la última vez que disfrutó tanto con un humano. Solía ser desconfiado de ellos, pues la mayoría solía tener malas intenciones. No cazaban por supervivencia, sino por gusto y para ostentar los cadáveres de los animales en sus casas y sobre sus cuerpos. Destruían el hábitat que compartían junto a tantos seres vivos y se creían dueños de todo lo que tocaban.

Estar junto a Keiji le hizo pensar que tal vez, no todos los humanos eran terribles. Al menos, mientras tuvieran esa inocencia en sus manos y mirada, cuando todo se supone que es diversión y risas. Por lo mismo, se sintió tan afortunado de conocer a aquel niño, justo a tiempo y antes de que su pequeña cabeza fuera corrompida por las historias que sólo aumentaban la enemistad entre especies que se supone, deberían vivir en armonía.

Por su parte, Keiji, estaba feliz de conocer a Kōtarō. Nunca habría pensado que había brujos buenos ni mucho menos, que podría hacerse amigo de uno de ellos. De hecho, nunca pensó que tendría un amigo en un pueblo tan pequeño y carente de niños de su misma edad. Nunca supo lo que era jugar con otros, por lo que la personalidad hiperactiva y divertida de Kōtarō, le hacía sentir comprendido y que incluso, jugaba con un igual.

El día finalizó para ambos cuando comenzó a oscurecer y en medio de la veinteava partida de pillar que llevaban, el azabache se detuvo de golpe al percatarse de lo tarde que era y el sermón que le esperaría en casa al no haber vuelto aún. El brujo lo miró con tristeza, pues se estaba divirtiendo mucho con él. Era casi como volver a jugar con el hijo que alguna vez tuvo y de quién tuvo que alejarse para seguir la tradición de brujería que heredó de su padre. Nunca más supo de él, y desde aquello habían pasado siglos... Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántos. Contuvo las lágrimas. Sabía que no era correcto alejar al menor de su propia familia, sería egoísta de su parte. Aun cuando ambos la estuvieran pasando bien, él era mucho mayor, y como tal, debía cuidar del chico.

— Es tarde —se acercó al niño, que lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. Se agachó a su altura y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos— Anda, mañana nos podemos volver a ver ¿cierto?

El pequeño lo miró a esos ojos ámbar que tenía. No sabía si era por el aura mágica que era parte de aquel hombre, pero sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él. Había sido la única persona que se había tomado el tiempo de jugar con él. Le había contado historias geniales sobre lo que los brujos hacían. Le mostró la flora y fauna que había en los parajes más bellos y al mismo tiempo, inexplorados del bosque y mejor aún, le había hecho sentir que por primera vez, tenía un amigo. Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y emprendieron camino hasta la ruta que Keiji ya conocía de memoria.

Al llegar a casa, por supuesto que su madre se encontraba con un gesto desaprobatorio por la cantidad de horas que habían pasado desde que salió. Hasta el almuerzo se había saltado. El chico escuchó educadamente cada una de las palabras de la mujer, para luego disculparse. Su madre, dentro de toda su disciplina, se sentía orgullosa de lo respetuoso que su único hijo era, por lo que sólo lo abrazó y le recalcó lo preocupada que estaba, y cuán cuidadoso debía ser Keiji cuando anduviese solo por el bosque.

Camino a su habitación, pasó por la habitación de su abuela, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama. La anciana le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella, acompañado del tenue llamado del nombre de su nieto.

— Keiji, mi pequeño... —puso una de sus temblorosas manos en la mejilla del niño, quien se dejó acariciar por ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quería mucho a su abuela y le dolía ver cómo cada día la mujer iba enfermando más. Su voz era apenas audible, pero Keiji era tan silencioso, que siempre podía escucharla atentamente— No te asustes, pero pronto ya no estaré más. No quiero que sufran mi partida, así que mañana por la mañana, reúne a tus padres y prepáralos para lo inminente.

El niño no podía creer cuánta responsabilidad estaba poniendo la mujer en sus manos. Siempre se sintió halagado por ser considerado maduro para su edad, pero esta vez, su abuela estaba muriendo, y él debía ser el mediador entre sus padres y el suceso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus redondas mejillas, y abrazó con fuerza a la anciana.

— No quiero que te vayas —articuló en pequeños sollozos que la mujer intentó calmar con delicadas palmaditas en su espalda.

— Todos cumplimos nuestro ciclo en esta tierra. Y el mío ya está completo.

Las palabras de la sabia mujer, eran las mismas que Kōtarō le había dicho horas atrás. Keiji era tan joven y sentía cómo tantas enseñanzas se agolpaban en su cara a una velocidad difícil de procesar para su mente. Pero se mantuvo firme. Trató de comprender que si su misma abuela había aceptado su destino, él no era quién para hacerle cambiar de opinión, ni mucho menos, intentar detener lo inevitable.

— Te voy a extrañar. No te olvides de mí.

— Siempre te voy a cuidar desde arriba y a donde quiera que vayas —se separó de su nieto y limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de este con sus pulgares— Sé bueno y mantente firme en tus creencias. Los viejos no siempre tenemos la razón en todo.

El pequeño azabache se despidió de la mujer con un beso en la frente, y con la promesa de que haría lo imposible por hacer entender a su padre que la muerte era un proceso natural, no una condena. Así, tal vez, dejarían de ver a Kōtarō como una amenaza, sino más bien, como a un mensajero que sólo cumplía con su trabajo.

Se durmió profundamente tan pronto colocó su cabeza en la almohada. El paseo en el bosque y las jugarretas le había dejado exhausto, además de lo cansados que sus ojos se sentían después de llorar por lo mucho que extrañaría a su abuela. Pero aun había tiempo para despedirse de ella, y eso le reconfortaba.

En el bosque, y desde el hueco de un roble, el búho se alistaba para intentar, una vez más, llevar a cabo la ardua tarea de revolotear por el tejado de las casas donde había una persona pronta a morir. Esta vez se sentía más desanimado que de costumbre, pues tenía que visitar la casa de su pequeño amigo humano. Tenía miedo de que Keiji creara rencor hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo, guardaba la esperanza de que su conversación aquella tarde hubiese sido suficiente como para que el chico no pensase igual que los adultos de su aldea. Se aferró a aquella idea y salió rumbo a la zona residencial, por la misma ruta que antes habían trazado a pie con Keiji.

Era pasada la medianoche. El canto del tucúquere se hizo sentir sobre el tejado de la pequeña casa roja donde vivía la familia. La abuela suspiró. Sabía que la naturaleza se encargaría de dar aviso de su estado a su hijo y nuera, pero no sabía qué tan pronto. Sólo esperaba que Keiji alcanzara a conversar con los adultos de la casa, antes de que el padre fuese en búsqueda del pobre pájaro a quien toda la aldea ya tenía identificado.

Sigiloso como el buen cazador que era, el hombre controló su frustración y comenzó a moverse. Su esposa e hijo ya estaban durmiendo, y asumió que su madre también, por lo que se dirigió hasta la puerta, se colocó su abrigo, tomó su escopeta y se dirigió dispuesto a dar muerte a aquella bestia que atentaba con arrebatarle a su madre.

Kōtarō ya había vuelto al bosque, y se encontraba sentado con la espalda contra el mismo roble de antes, con expresión abatida y comiendo una manzana que el niño había dejado. Sintió el crujir de las hojas en el suelo a la lejanía e instintivamente volvió a su forma animal. Pensó en Keiji, probablemente vendría a pedirle explicaciones por su abuela. El brujo había pensado toda la tarde en un buen discurso, lo suficientemente amable como para volver a explicar al menor que él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, y que era momento de que aprovechara el tiempo que le quedaba a la mujer.

Confiado en que la visita era de su amigo humano, el búho salió de su escondite y se topó de golpe con el padre de Keiji, quien no dudó en disparar cuando tuvo al descuidado monstruo frente a frente. _Al día siguiente, sería recordado como una leyenda, más poderosa que el mismísimo Raiquén._

Un sonido seco y estruendoso en serie hizo despertar al niño de una pesadilla que estaba teniendo, dónde Kōtarō se despedía con una de esas brillantes sonrisas suyas. Se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde se llevó la sobrecogedora sorpresa de que la escopeta de su padre ya no estaba.

Trató de calmarse. Tal vez había salido a cazar roedores y lagomorfos como otras veces. De noche solía atraparlos desprevenidos. Trató de mantenerse con esa idea mientras su padre volvía, pues si salía en ese preciso momento al bosque, lo más probable es que se lo cruzara y no tendría cómo hacerle entender que los tucúqueres no eran malvados ni mucho menos, monstruos. No podía explicarle en segundos algo que desarticulaba por completo creencias de siglos para un pueblo completo. Se quedó mirando la ventana hasta que vio al hombre volver con las manos vacías. No traía ninguna liebre consigo. El corazón y cabeza de Keiji viajaron varios kilómetros para transformarse en hielo de la zona austral. Corrió hasta su habitación y se metió bajo las sábanas con la intención de hacerse el dormido y luego escapar a comprobar que el brujo estuviese a salvo.

El hombre entró y rio de forma tan vil que Keiji ya no supo quién era la bestia. Se hizo un ovillo con las ropas de su cama, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido mientras lloraba de frustración por no poder saber cómo se encontraba Kōtarō.

Tuvo que esperar media hora, hasta que escuchó a su padre roncar, para poder salir en dirección al bosque en la desesperada búsqueda su amigo. Ni siquiera reparó en ponerse calzado o echarse un abrigo encima. Salió con su pijama y pies desnudos al exterior, pisando piedras afiladas y espinas que eran nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su pequeño corazón que saldría disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento ante la posibilidad de no encontrar al brujo. Lo llamó durante minutos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que pudo ver una tenue luz dorada que asomaba detrás de unos arbustos de espinillo.

Ahí estaba Kōtarō, abatido en el suelo con tres agujeros hechos en distintas partes de su cuerpo. El niño lo observó con el rostro desfigurado por la impresión que le generó la imagen. Se dejó caer sobre sus laceradas rodillas y abrazó al mayor.

— Keiji... Tus piernas, están heridas de nuevo. Déjame...

Pero antes de que usara sus últimas fuerzas en sanar las extremidades del azabache, que eran un chiste en comparación a los disparos que tenía repartidos en su cuerpo, tomó la muñeca del mayor. Llevó aquella mano levemente alumbrada al pecho de Kōtarō, pero esta comenzó a apagarse una vez hizo contacto con la sangre del brujo.

— No puedo sanarme a mí mismo —le dio una sonrisa.

— ¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso! —reprendió mientras seguía intentando, inútilmente, de curar esos agujeros que no dejaban de emanar sangre y vapor, debido al cambio de temperatura con el ambiente invernal— ¡Debe haber alguna forma!

Los llantos ahogados de Keiji no dejaban pensar con claridad al adulto, quién lamentaba haber tenido que arrastrar al menor a verle en aquel estado. Por lo mismo es que trató de despedirse del chico en uno de sus sueños, mas, subestimó su testarudez.

— Nadie me salvará. Ya les he dado suficientes problemas a los míos y a los tuyos. Está bien de esta forma, Keiji —lo miró con ternura y con los ojos entre cerrados, sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo iba dejando de responder— No olvides sonreír. Los niños deben sonreír y jugar...

Kōtarō suspiró pesado y cerró los ojos mientras Keiji apretaba los puños sobre el pecho del primero, incapaz de aceptar que todo terminara así. Su amigo, el único amigo que había hecho en su solitaria y grisácea vida de adulto en un cuerpo pequeño. No podía irse.

— Por favor... —abrazó aquel cuerpo inmóvil— Llévame contigo. Eres el único amigo que he tenido ¡Quiero seguir aprendiendo de aves y magia! ¡Quiero jugar a las escondidas y al pillar! ¡Quiero...!

El niño se detuvo cuando vio que el cuerpo que sostenía ya no tenía vida alguna. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se tendió a un lado suyo con su entera existencia, trémula, deshecha.

— Quiero volver a sentirme feliz —susurró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, a la espera de alguna misericordia divina por parte de los brujos que deambulasen cerca, si es que había alguno.

No podía creer cómo todo podía acabar de semejante manera. Su padre había dado muerte a su mejor amigo, un hombre bueno. Un brujo que sólo hacía lo que debía hacer. Un brujo que hizo mucho más que sólo repartir muerte donde posase sus garras afiladas y de búho. Un brujo, mucho más humano que todos quienes intentaban correrlo y finalmente, terminaron dándole la misma muerte que los cobardes humanos evitaban enfrentar a toda costa.

El frío se apoderó de Keiji, haciéndolo caer una vez más en un profundo sueño, pero del que esta vez, no habría ruido terrenal lo suficientemente fuerte, como para volver a despertarle.

La mañana siguiente no paró de llover en todo el día. Llovió y relampagueó más que todos los días de temporal pasados juntos. Esto dificultó la tarea de los padres de Keiji de buscarle. Se hicieron de toda la aldea para ir en búsqueda del niño que desapareció misteriosamente de su hogar, sin llevar siquiera botas consigo.

Cuando el padre de Keiji comenzó a acercarse a los espinillos, comenzó paulatinamente a dejar de llover. Los aldeanos se miraron extrañados y acompañaron al cazador a aquellos arbustos, donde todos quedaron aterrados al encontrar el pálido cuerpo del niño, sin vida, junto al cadáver del búho que el hombre se había jactado durante todo el trayecto de haber dado muerte.

Nadie devolvería la vida al pequeño azabache, y era un costo que todos los lugareños deberían aceptar tras haber sido incapaces de comprender que todos y cada uno de los seres que habitan la tierra poseen una función y sobre todo, un ciclo.

En un último acto, Kōtarō cumplió el deseo de Keiji. Con su última exhalación, bajó la temperatura drásticamente, de modo tal que el frío aturdiera al menor y así, pudiera morir sin tener que hacerlo sufrir más y de manera innecesaria. No había otra forma. Ni tampoco había otra forma de librar a ambos de un mundo que nunca iba a convivir en paz hasta que hubiese un sacrificio lo suficientemente significativo de por medio como para hacerles entrar en razón de los múltiples errores que cometieron. Desde intentar impedir algo tan natural como la muerte, hasta lo que para Kōtarō era mil veces peor: sembrar tristeza y no risas en un niño.

Tal vez algún día Kōtarō y Keiji pudiesen volver a jugar juntos entre los árboles, convertidos en otra forma, distinta a la que ya poseían. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que la muerte les deparaba. Keiji, por ser un concepto demasiado complejo para siquiera fantasear sobre cómo es morir. Y Kōtarō, quién habiendo sido inmortal por tanto tiempo y luego herido letalmente por un humano, no tenía menor idea sobre lo que le esperaba en la siguiente etapa. Sólo rogaba, antes de dar su último respiro, poder ver una vez más el rostro alegre y brillante de Keiji. Esa sonrisa tan valiosa como la de su propio hijo de quien perdió el rastro hace siglos.

La naturaleza es sabia. Sabe por qué hace las cosas.

 _El hijo de Kōtarō, también tenía ojos verdes._


End file.
